


Mistletoe

by Lupy180



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Inspired by Music, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Imagine getting caught under mistletoe with Peter and he doesn’t settle for just a kiss





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Peter tricks reader, kissing, little angst smut in part 2, a little age difference

Little snow flakes of snow drifted down from the sky and landed on your black peacoat. You looked at the building in front of you and let out a quiet sigh. For a moment you considered turning around and going back home. Soft Christmas music reached your ears and you decided against it. It was a Christmas party at Derek’s loft and you promised you would be there.

“Here goes nothing.” You whispered quietly.

The Christmas music was a bit louder when you came to the big door.you didn’t even have to knock because Peter opened it before you could even get your hand up to knock. He was dressed in his usual, a nice black shirt that was taunt against his chest and denim jeans. You however were in a red sweater dress that had a black belt on the waist and a pair of black leggings with black booties.

“Y/N, you decided to show up after all.” Peter commented with that charming smile of his.

You held up the container of homemade cookies with one hand. “Baring gifts.” You replied.

“Here, I’ll take those from you.” He reached out and grabbed the container full of cookies from you.

You followed Peter into the loft where you saw Scott, Kira, Lydia, and Stiles all grouped together with some festive drinks. Derek was in the corner with Malia just bonding with her and Theo was in another corner watching you.

There was a thick tension growing in the room and you wondered why everyone was trying so hard to be festive and forgiving. Peter would always be the sneaky, sly, charismatic, but psycho wolf and Theo would always be just plain psychotic. Derek may have been good but would always hate people. At least that’s how it seemed to you.

“Y/N, you brought your homemade cookies?” Malia asked as Peter placed the container on the table.

“Yeah, I hope you guys don’t mind.”

Theo came up from behind Malia. “Are you kidding? I love Y/N’s cookies.” He commented as he grabbed himself a cookie and sent you a flirtatious wink.

You dismissed it quickly and went on to playing happy and festive. It was hard socializing and smiling because things were getting hard at home. You had broken up with your boyfriend because you caught him sleeping with your sister. So with out any real family or boyfriend the holidays were starting to feel empty.

With in an hour it was time for everyone to open their present from their secret Santa. You got a Christmas card with a single sentence written in it that said “something good coming soon.” It puzzled you but you forced a smile and thanked whoever got you the card. No one took credit for it but you didn’t pry.

 

I really can’t stay - Baby it’s cold outside  
I’ve got to go away - Baby it’s cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you’d drop in  
So very nice - I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice

Instead you waited for everybody to be good and distracted and looked out the loft window. The snow was drifting down and the scenery was just beautiful. You didn’t get to see snow often so when you did see it you enjoyed it.

“Beautiful thing isn’t it? The snow.” Peter commented as he stood beside you.

“Yeah, we don’t get get it much so it’s nice to look at it while it’s here.”

 

My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what’s your hurry?  
Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I’d better scurry - Beautiful, please don’t hurry  
Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour

“There’s a better view outside.” He offered.

You followed him outside and looked at all the snow below you. He was right, the view was really better from outside.

“I got this for you, as your secret Santa.” Peter held out a rectangular box.

“That looks like it might be expensive.” You opened the box and found a beautiful diamond bracelet that had the diamonds in little lillies, your favorite flower.

 

The neighbors might think - Baby, it’s bad out there  
Say, what’s in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Lillies are your favorite flower right?” Peter asked.

You looked up at him completely baffled. Your ex boyfriend didn’t even buy anything like that. So it shocked you when Peter gave you a bracelet.

“Peter, this must have cost you a fortune I can’t take this.”

Peter gave off his smirk that always told you he was up to no good. His mischief smirk that happened to look really cute on him.

 

I ought to say no, no, no - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I’m gonna say that I tried - What’s the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can’t stay - Baby don’t hold out  
Ah, but it’s cold outside

“Don’t worry, it didn’t break my bank. Besides I’m kind of expecting a little something from you too.” He looked up towards the sky.

You looked above your head and saw mistletoe. You suddenly felt very nervous about being with Peter alone. Deep down you always had a thing for the eldest Hale but you never acted upon it for two reasons. First he was older than you by like 10 years (and not that you minded but you were afraid he would look at you like a child.

“You tricked me into coming under the mistletoe with you?” You asked.

“Well how else would I give you a reason to kiss me?”

 

I’ve got to get home - Oh, baby, you’ll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It’s up to your knees out there  
You’ve really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand  
Why don’t you see - How can you do this thing to me?

You blushed. “All those times we were alone and you didn’t say anything. Where is this coming from?”

Peter let out a deep sigh. “Honestly, I think it’s something I see in you that I’ve been wanting for a long time now. Redemption.”

“Redemption or are you just trying to get me before Theo?” You teased.

Peter had a look on his face and brought his eyes to his feet as if in shame. “Maybe a little of both.”

“Okay first of all, you know I don’t like my age group and second, you may be charismatic but we both know you don’t redemption.” You replied.

Peter grabbed your hand and started putting the bracelet on. “Maybe not at first but after I saw you, I knew you could help me find it. You practically changed me without even knowing it.”

All you could do was stare at him and try to figure out of he was mixing the truth with lies. He did that often.

“Now I would like my kiss if you don’t mind.”

 

There’s bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died

 

Whether he was being honest or not, you couldnt deny the attraction you felt for Peter Hale. Countless nights you dreamed of running your hand through his hair and feeling his lips pressed to yours.

So you closed the space between the two of you and wrapped your arms around his neck. His hands went to your hips as the two of you leaned closer and closer until his lips finally covered yours. It started off as just one quick kiss but then turned into another and another until you finally allowed his tongue in your mouth. Your whole body grew hot and intense and hungry for his touch. But you forced yourself to pull away before you ended up doing more.

 

I really can’t stay - Get over that hold out  
Ah, but it’s cold outside  
Oh, baby, it’s cold outside  
Oh, baby, it’s cold outside

 

“So my place or yours?” Peter asked as with his cocky smile.

You lifted an eyebrow, confused.

“I can’t just settle for a kiss on Christmas. Especially when it comes to you. So, my place or yours?”

You turned and looked at the loft windows. No one was peaking at you. “Your place!”

“Good, it’s closer and I can get us there in 5 minutes.” Peter grabbed your hand and began leading you to the emergency exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That kiss goes further as Peter had Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, angst, fluff, nipping, oral sex (reader receiving) little language, and of course mischievous Peter Hale

Peter pushed your body into the nearest wall as his mouth practically devours your own. His hands ran up and down your whole body and he touched you in all the right places. Your whole body practically glowed with excitement, fire fueled in your belly and you felt your thighs tingling, just begging to have him between them. You didn’t even stop to take a peek at the apartment because you were too busy keeping your lips pressed into his and grinding yourself against him.

His entire body was like a slab of muscle, you realized that when he ripped off his coat and brought you even closer. You could feel his hard body through your coat and dress. You could clearly feel his excitement, his erection was poking you in your waist through all the barriers. Deep down you knew what exactly you were doing, and you knew Peter Hale was no sweet angel but the way he touched you was a good enough reason not to back out. That and the fact that you had liked Peter for a long time and when the opportunity was served to you on a silver platter it only felt right to take the time to pounce.

The two of you went down a hallway and Peter opened a door to what you assume was his bedroom. Again you didn’t bother to take in your surroundings, he had managed to pull your focus on that subject. All you wanted was for him to keep going and when you finally shrugged off your coat you felt his hands go to the zipper. With a simple tug your dress puddled at your feet and you were left standing in nothing but your matching bra and panties.

Your hands go to the bottom of his shirt and you quickly help him out of it. You give him another quick kiss on the lips and immediately begin working on his jeans.

“Do you have protection?” You whispered as you dug your hand in his jeans and felt his hardened cock in your palm.

Peter groaned and he nipped at your shoulder and thrusted himself in and out of your palm. “You’re about to sleep with a werewolf and you’re seriously worried about protection?”

You felt his hands grab the sides of your panties and slowly began to drag them down your thighs. A rush of cool air hit you and you sucked in air.

“Just making sure I don’t end up getting pregnant.” You replied as you released his erection and pulled his pants and boxers to his feet.

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” He commented as he stepped out of his clothes and picked you up with your legs wrapped around his waist.

He unclasped your bra and pulled it off. His blue eyes ran down your chest to your breasts in a heated gaze. It was phenomenal how he was making you soaked just by a look he was giving off. You stayed on him with your arms wrapped around his neck and your hands gripping that thick, soft hair of his. He walked you over to his bed and looked you in the eyes.

“Do you trust me?” He asked in a soft whisper.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” You replied.

“Good.” He commented before tossing you on his mattress.

You bounced on the large soft bed once and looked up at Peter. His eyes glowed a neon blue as he removed your final piece of clothing. It didn’t even take a second before he was crawling ontop of you, nipping at your neck and sucking on little patches of skin. You felt his erection prodding at your entrance and you swore you could feel the little droplets of precum rub into your moistens folds as Peter positioned himself. That wasn’t what took you by storm though. What really made you bite your bottom lip was feeling his erection slowly sinking into you deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, your big.” You commented before you could even stop yourself.

Peter smirked down at you as he slowly pulled out then pushed himself back inside your entrance. “And your tight, it feels like the perfect combination doesn’t it?”

He managed to get even deeper inside you and you let out a little moan. Peter leaned his forehead against yours and kissed you before finally snapping his hips forward. He reached under you and hooked his hands around your shoulders to keep you grounded as he kept making forceful thrusts inside you. It didn’t hurt but was a little uncomfortable at first. He was real big and it felt like there just wasn’t enough room for him but he was making it happen with each thrust.

You felt his tip brush against your g-spot and you arched your back while letting out another moan. The sensation it gave you almost knocked you right into oblivion. The feeling of Peter ontop of you and inside you made you quiver and even though you thrusted your hips in sync with his he just somehow knew where to hit. He knew all the right spots and when he went to pressing kisses into your neck he knew that one spot that made your spine tingle in a good way.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be so uncomfortable next time.” He promised.

You smiled and brought his face to yours to place some more kisses on his lips. Peter tolerated that for only a minute before he picked up his movements and started going faster, deeper, faster, and even deeper. Then he hit one spot that felt deliciously euphoric and you cried out in sheer pleasure.

“Fuck, Peter don’t stop.” You begged.

Peter didn’t stop, he kept going faster and faster and he made sure to roll his waist up to hit that g-spot. After the third time in a row you felt pressure building inside you, the fourth time he hit your sweet spot and every muscle in your being tightened. Your legs trembled as you came around his swelling erection. He made you come so hard you didn’t think it would ever stop and when you finally did you sucked in some more air. When Peter moved his arms from you your shoulders you had thought that meant he was done but he still kept going. He kept fucking, thrusting, pushing, kissing, and nipping until he grabbed your hips and thrusted even harder into you one good time. Then you heard him let out a quiet groan as his seed coated your inner walls.

You expected him to tell you that now it was time to to go or something stupid like that but instead he slowly pulled out of you and laid down beside you. You looked at him with a confused look on your face.

“How are you single if you really fuck that good?” You asked.

“Look who’s talking.” He commented as he held your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours.

A feeling of warmth settled in your chest. Then you felt your heart nearly jump out of your chest and for a second you thought of your ex boyfriend. Not because you missed him, but more of a reminder of what happened the last time you got close to a man. Just as quick as he held your hand you pulled it away.

“I should probably go.” You commented as you climbed out of the bed and started searching for your clothes.

“Oh sure, with ice roads and tons of snow, yes now would be the time to leave.” Peter sassed.

You wanted to curse him for his smart ass comment but instead you ignored him and started pulling your dress down.

“Wait, Y/N I was just kidding. I don’t think you should leave yet.” He stood up and put on his boxers.

You tugged on your hair and started searching for your panties. “Have you seen my panties? I cant find them.” You got on your knees and checked under the bed but they werent there.

“Y/N, why are you trying to leave so fast?” He asked.

“Why are you trying to keep me here?” You retorted.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “First of all I’m not trying to keep you here, I’m asking you to spend some time with me. It is Christmas after all and second, I think it would only be appropriate if we had a nice hot shower.”

You perked up after you heard those words leave his mouth and looked up at him. He was wearing that one specific smirk of his that made you weak at the knees and once again you felt yourself melting beneath his gaze. You immediately stopped looking for your panties and followed the eldest Hale into the master bathroom.

He turned the shower on and lifted your dress over your head. Once again you were naked with Peter staring down at you.

He held your hand and guided you into the steaming hot water. You both rinsed off and stayed extremely close to each other. Peter had some how managed to corner you but you were crazy enough to be okay with that.

“So what are your Christmas plans?”

You looked at him confused.

“You must have plans if you want to leave so quickly.” Peter assumed.

“I’m not doing anything. Right now it’s just me at home.” You replied.

Peter rested an arm up against a wall and kept his eyes on you with his face mere inches away. “So why are you in such a hurry to leave?”

You let out a sigh. “I just don’t want to get attached to anyone anymore. I’m sick of being hurt.”

“Y/N, I have been wanting you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I hated knowing that you had a boyfriend and that I couldn’t kiss you, or hold you close in my bed. You said you trusted me, so then trust that I won’t ever hurt you, and let me in.” Peter leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

You reached up grabbed the back of his neck. The hot water made steam surround the two of you. He went to kissing down your chin to your neck down your chest. When he sunk on the floor you started breathing heavy and that heat traveled right to your core again. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and looked up at you.

“Hold on to me.” He ordered.

You reached down and gripped ahold of his hair. Peter wasted no time burrying his face between your legs and flicking his tongue all around. He licked between your folds, dipped his tongue into your entrance and then went right to your clit. You pressed your back into the wall and left out a soft moan.

“Oh, Peter.” You cried out as he began sucking on your clit and lapping at it with your tongue.

He moved his tongue in circles and pressed it into the right spots. It didn’t even take 5 minutes and you were leaning you head back and practically screaming from pleasure as your orgasm crashed into you. Peter’s hold on your waist tightened as you bucked your hips to ride out your orgasm.

Peter gently put your leg down and stood back up. “Now we can wash up.”

After getting washed up you somehow ended up laying back in the bed with Peter. He held onto your hand and used his thumb to rub little circles into your skin.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired.” You answered honestly.

“Are you afraid to go to sleep?” He asked.

You shook your head. “But I am afraid of caring about you. I am afraid of being used and more importantly, I am afraid to feel anything right now. My parents are dead and my own sister slept with my now ex boyfriend.”

Peter brought your hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. “Don’t be afraid of anything. Im here now and I promise I won’t hurt you. Your ex was a fool to chose your sister over you. If I had you from the beginning we probably would have been married by now with a nother little Hale running around.” Peter teased.

You chuckled. “You do realize that I graduated high school 2 years ago and there is quite a bit of age difference.”

Peter widened his eyes. “Did you just call me old?”

You laughed and shook your head. “No, just pointing out the truth.”

“Yeah, well I don’t care. I love looking at you in my bed. And i love feeling your soft skin against mine. It just feels right.” He commented. You smiled as his words sunk in. No man had ever said such sweet things to you. You were only used to the barking demands and being used.

“Thank you Peter, for making today a good Christmas.”

He reeled your half naked body against his. “Thank you for making today Christmas.” He replied as he held you in a tight embrace.

With a gentle smile you closed your eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Peter’s heartbeat.


End file.
